G O O D B Y E
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Tolong hentikan waktu untuk hari ini saja / fanfic for SSFD (SasuSaku Fan Day) / fanfic number #6 of #99FanficProject


_Tolong hentikan waktu untuk hari ini saja_

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan hal-hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materill apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Terinspirasi dari drakor 'My Love From The Star'. Fanfic nomer #6 dari #99FanficProject dan untuk event SasuSaku Fan Day.**

**Hurt/Comfort & Drama**

**GOODBYE © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang kalender. Hanya tersisa satu hari lagi sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Naruto sudah membereskan segalanya, mulai menjual seluruh aset miliknya di Konoha dan benda-benda bersejarah yang sudah dikumpulkannya selama lima ratus tahun lamanya akan segera dijual begitu dirinya menghilang.

Semuanya seharusnya sudah sempurna, sampai pikiran Sasuke memunculkan nama itu.

Sasuke bimbang. Disatu sisi inilah yang diinginkannya sejak dahulu, pulang kerumahnya yang sebenarnya. Menunggu lima ratus tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, apalagi jika selama iu kau sudah melihat perubahan dunia ini dan hanya rasa sepi yang menemanimu selama rentang waktu itu. Sasuke memang pernah mengatakan cinta itu adalah perasaan yang konyol, namun dirinya tidak berbohong jika dirinya tengah merasakan hal itu. Perasaan itu disadarinya saat dirinya sudah memperhitungkan segalanya.

Sasuke paham, dia tidaklah sama seperti lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang ditemuinya lima ratus tahun yang lalu berumur lima belas tahun dan mati karena melindunginya. Sementara dia, berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan sikapnya selalu membuatnya kerepotan. Tapi kenapa dia datang disaat seperti ini?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama lima ratus tahun, Sasuke menangis. Sasuke tidak paham dengan emosi yang berada didalam dirinya sekarang dan kenapa dia yang selalu membuatnya seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**| GOODBYE |**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap jam di dinding yang sengaja dirinya setting menjadi hitungan mundur. Dan jam itu menunjukkan waktu yang tersisa hanya 23 jam 47 menit 12 detik. Akh— detiknya terus berjalan dan Sakura berharap waktu berhenti untuk hari ini, atau berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"_Sakura, jangan jatuh cinta denganku. Kau hanya akan tersakiti pada akhirnya,_"

"_Tapi kenapa? Aku mencintaimu apapun keadaanmu, bahkan jika seandainya kau meninggalkanku selamanya,_"

"_Sakura, kau tidak mengerti. Kita berbeda dunia dan aku tidak mau membuatmu menderita karenaku,_"

"_Apa maksudmu?! Kita sama-sama manusia dan kita saling mencintai, jadi dimana masalahnya?_"

"_Aku bukan manusia sepertimu, Sakura! Aku akan terus hidup sementara kau akan mati suatu saat nanti. Manusia macam apa yang akan hidup selamanya?!_"

"_Kau pasti—_"

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Dan kau bukankah waktu itu sudah membaca buku harianku?!_"

Sakura segera membuka matanya. Dadanya sesak dan terasa sangat sakit mengingat itu. Dan air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Dia pasti berbohong kan? Tidak mungkin dia seorang alien yang berasal dari planet jauh. Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya suatu kesalahan.

"_Maaf Sakura, waktuku hanya tersisa hari ini. Dan aku harus mengucapkan ini padamu. Selamat tinggal— goodbye,_"

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi—" isak Sakura, "KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!"

**.**

**.**

**| GOODBYE |**

**.**

**.**

"_Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi— KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!"_

Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas teriakan itu, meski mereka terpisahkan dinding yang memiliki sistem kedap suara. Pikiran Sasuke selalu bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke merasa ini salah. Tapi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? Dirinya sendiri juga bingung dan tidak paham.

"Seandainya— seandainya kau datang lebih cepat, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**| GOODBYE |**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengabaikan semua telepon yang masuk ke handphone miliknya. Sakura juga sudah membatalkan semua kegiatannya untuk satu minggu. Sakura hanya ingin memastikan jika ucapan Sasuke waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka— namun di sisi lain Sakura bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk dan waktu satu minggu itu akan digunakannya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Sakura memandang jam di dinding, matanya membulat. Apa?! Sisa satu setengah menit lagi sebelum dia pergi?

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari keluar apartemen. Dirinya menuju pintu apartemennya dan segera menekan bel. Sadar membuang waktunya, Sakura menekan asal kode pintu apartemen agar mau terbuka. Berkali-kali hanya suara penolakan yang Sakura dengar dan Sakura menyumpah pintu apartemen yang ada didepannya karena menghalanginya.

'_Berpikir Sakura. Angka apa yang pasti akan digunakannya untuk pasword pintunya—_'

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ingatannya kembali saat usianya 15 tahun, malam bersalju dan—

Itu dia! Sakura segera menekan angka itu dan pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Sakura segera berlari masuk, namun hanya kesunyian yang dirinya temukan. Berlari ke dapur dan berharap dia ada disana, namun kosong.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke!" Sakura terus memanggil dan berlari menuju semua tempat di apartemen itu. kamar mandi, kamar, ruang tamu dan bahkan ruang rahasia Sasuke —ruang membaca— namun tetap tidak ada.

"Sasuke, ini tidak lucu! Keluar Sasuke!" jerit Sakura, yang dirinya tahu itu hanyalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia.

"Sasuke, kumohon kembali. Aku janji tidak akan menyebalkan lagi. Aku janji akan menjadi mahasiswa baik. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Sasuke—"

Isakan Sakura yang menghiasi apartemen itu yang menggema dimana-mana dan itu membuat Sakura semakin sesak. Lalu semuanya kabur sebelum berubah menjadi gelap.

Sakura pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**| GOODBYE |**

**.**

**.**

_Maafkan aku yang tidak memilihmu, Sakura_

_Aku yakin kau lebih baik bersama seseorang yang akan mendampingimu sampai akhir hayatmu_

_Karena aku tidak mampu menyaksikanmu meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya_

_Maaf— dan selamat tinggal Sakura_

**.**

**.**

**| GOODBYE End |**

**.**

**.**

_**Huhu.. ini apaan? ;;A;; #pukuldirisendiri**_

_**Ide random yang terlintas dikepala dan gak tahu kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Anggap saja ini hanyalah imajinasi gila Mei yang memikirkan ending My Love From The Star versi paling sadisnya :"**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 20/02/2014**_


End file.
